


Domestic Drafts

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top bressie, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Bressie opened their own pub and it's about time they christened it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Drafts

**Author's Note:**

> One of my, rapidly-growing, favorite ships. I'm a little in love.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> JoMouse you are lovely, and you beta so good :D
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"There's a full stock of top shelfs in the back, the glasses are clean, and you look really good in that shirt," Niall chirped and leaned back against the bar to give his boyfriend a once over.

Bressie chuckled in that deep tone of his and trapped Niall against the counter with a hand on either side of him. "We're ready, Chief. We're doing this."

Niall smiled fondly and cupped a hand around the back of Bressie's neck. "Our very own pub." Bressie hummed his agreement and leaned down to press his lips to Niall's.

Just as it was getting heated, Bressie pulled back. "I forget to pick up the damn light bulbs for the overhead."

Niall shrugged. "A barely lit pub. Sounds like Mullingar to me."

Bressie laughed but backed up. "I'll run and get them before the shop closes. Meet me at home?"

Niall nodded and watched as Bressie bent down to pull his jacket from the bottom shelf under the bar, tilting his head to catch the small curve of Bressie's ass in his jeans. When the older man turned back to Niall and caught him looking, he smirked and ran a big hand down Niall's smaller chest before turning and heading off.

Niall finished off the last minute things he wouldn't want to do tomorrow before they opened- cleaning off the tables, sweeping the floor- before heading home. He got there after Bressie and came home to find him in the shower. Niall pulled off his jeans and changed into an old pair of Bressie's shorts that hung low on him, and he had to tug the strings extra tight to keep them up, but they smelled like Bressie and he loved them.

Niall was spread out on the couch when Bressie came into the living room in a towel with wet hair and a slick chest. Niall swallowed down on his sudden need, just taking the time to look at his giant of a man. Everything about Bressie was larger than life; his body, his voice, his love for Niall.

"Hey, did you wash my plaid pajamas? I can't find them."

Niall cooed at his big teddy bear. "Aww, does Big Head want his jimjams?"

Bressie rolled his eyes and came over, suddenly throwing Niall over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. He took Niall to the bedroom and flopped him down on the bed before shuffling through his drawers. "I guess I'll just be wearing pants to bed."

Niall raised his hand in the air. "I vote for that choice!" Bressie bit down on his smile and dropped his towel to the floor once he found some clean pants. "On second thought, I vote this option."

Bressie couldn't take it anymore, dropping his pants back into his drawer and shutting it before turning to Niall and climbing into the bed. "You are just begging for it, Chief."

"Not yet I'm not," Niall quipped with a raised brow. Bressie breathed out a laugh as he lowered to nibble on Niall's parted lips.

***

The pub was packed. Anything new in a small town was bound to gather a crowd. There was barely room to breathe, much less dance, but Bressie still had Niall against his chest, their bodies grinding together to the soft music coming from the speakers. Their speakers. Because this was their pub and the people were loving it.

Niall had his hands over Bressie's on his stomach, his head leaned back against Bressie's chest. "We did it," he murmured.

Bressie leaned down, kissing Niall's neck. "What, babe?"

Niall turned so he could speak directly into Bressie's ear. "I said we did it, Head."

Bressie hummed against his skin, tasting the salty residue of sweat. "Is it weird I think it's sexy that we're financially stable and working businessmen?"

Niall groaned, over-dramatic and theatrical. "Say it again, Brez."

Bressie chuckled next to his ear and then licked slowly across his lobe. "Leases. Papers. Bills."

Niall laughed but turned and pressed his hips against Bressie's, informing Bressie that he was, in fact, half-hard. Bressie licked his lips before ducking down and pulling Niall's lips to his by his chin. Niall yielded to Bressie instantly, opening his mouth to welcome Bressie's tongue. Bressie moved his hands down to palm at his boyfriend's perky bum, earning a soft whine from the blond.

Bressie rolled his hips, cock stiffening up in his pants, and dug his fingers into the swell of Niall's ass. Niall pulled away, breathing heavy, and looked around. "I feel like everyone's watching us."

Bressie pulled him closer, nearly lifting Niall off the floor with his grip. "So? Sod off the lot of 'em. If I want to grind on my sexy boyfriend in my own pub then I'll do."

"What if sexy boyfriend wants more than a grind?"

Bressie growled at that and forced Niall up by his thighs to wrap around Bressie. Niall squeaked but wrapped his arms around him, too, and surged forward to bite at the scruff that forever graced his older man's jawline. Niall reveled in the rough scratch as Bressie walked them hastily across the room to the door by the bar that lead to the stock room.

"Oh, hey, guys," their new bartender caught them. Bressie groaned in frustration but smiled a tight smile at the boy. "Can you grab some Bud Light from the back on your way out?"

Either the boy didn't get the clear message that they weren't headed to back room for beer, or he didn't care. Niall just waved at him and added a, "Sure thing," while he tugged at Bressie's shirt to urge him to move. The bigger man got the picture and pushed Niall through the swinging door and into the dark stock room.

Bressie attacked Niall's neck with his mouth, biting harshly at the soft flesh. "Jesus, Head. There's, um-" Niall moaned when Bressie pressed their hard-ons together. "There's lube in the-"

"You've got lube in here?" Bressie asked, half shocked, half impressed.

Niall pointed hastily to the wall behind them. "In the file cabinet. Top drawer." Bressie loosened his grip on Niall to drop him, but Niall whined and latched on tighter until he was holding himself up. "Don't put me down."

"Fuck, Ni." Bressie put a supporting hand on Niall's bum and leaned down to open the top drawer.

"Against the front."

Bressie slid the files back and saw a small stash of lube hiding against the dark green metal. "For Christ's sake, Niall, you're a menace for this." He grabbed a packet and bumped the drawer shut with his hip.

"I knew we'd christen this place eventually. I'm surprised we made it to opening night, if I'm honest." Niall smiled cheekily and kissed Bressie hard and excited, teeth clashing and lips pressed tight.

Bressie moved to the nearest wall and pressed Niall to it, relieving a bit of the weight and allowing himself to move his hands on Niall's lithe body. Niall was rolling his hips on Bressie, sitting down on the bulge in his jeans over and over.

"Okay, Chief. I fucking get it." He heaved Niall up higher on the wall with one arm so he could get to work on his zipper. "Get your trousers down," Bressie rasped out, voice scratching the air. Niall's hands whipped to his button and started fumbling with his jeans. They worked their bottoms down together while keeping uncoordinated kisses going.

Bressie snatched the lube from under where his hand held it against Niall and ripped it open with his teeth before handing it to Niall and holding out three fingers. "Come on, Ni, slick me up." Niall groaned and hastily dripped the slippery substance on all three of his fingers before dropping it on the floor and grabbing Bressie's wrist to lead his hand to where he wanted him most. "Alright, pushy," Bressie teased but didn't waste time in pushing a finger into Niall's tight hole.

"Shit," Niall breathed out and let his head fall back. "I feel like I've been dying for it all day."

Bressie pumped his finger harshly in and out before adding a second. "Well, considering you dragged me into the back room on opening night, I think you have been.”

Niall clenched on Bressie's fingers in retaliation and slid his hand up Bressie's shirt to play with the sprawl of dark chest hair there. "More, Head. Just give it to me already."

Bressie stretched his fingers wide inside Niall, making him gasp, before adding a third finger. "I need you open for me. You dropped the lube so I need you really ready."

Niall grinded back on his three fingers, pushing out tiny huffs of air with each thrust of Bressie's digits. "I am ready. So goddamn ready. Just do it, Brez."

Bressie nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess over his cock and lining up. He pressed Niall against the wall hard with his own body and dropped him slowly onto his cock. Niall's feet flexed into Bressie's back, shoes pressing against his ass, as he was filled inch by inch with his boyfriend's solid length.

"Oi, Bressie," Niall grunted. "I'll never get over it."

"I sure hope not." Bressie put one hand on the wall and the other gripped Niall more firmly so he could get enough leverage to piston his hips against Niall's ass.

Niall moaned out when Bressie gave him a good rhythm. "Oh God, Brez, that's it."

Niall clamped his hands on Bressie's shoulders, trying to work with his thrusts to sit down harder. He sat down on him when he thrusted up, giving Niall the deep penetration he craved.

Bressie snapped his hips, head falling to Niall's shoulder. "You're so good, Chief. Fucking body you've got.”

Niall nodded against the wall even though Bressie didn't have his eyes open. "You're so deep. Get me just right, Head."

Bressie's thrusts were losing their finesse now, but increasing in speed. Niall was bouncing on his cock, just trying to keep from coming too soon as his older boyfriend nailed his spot relentlessly. Bressie moved his arm around to get a good hold on Niall's waist and moved him faster on his prick. Niall screamed out at the friction, taking his cock in hand.

"I'm gonna come, Brez."

"Do it, babe. Come all over yourself." Bressie clenched his fingers in Niall's side and groaned as he filled Niall with his seed. Niall yanked himself off furiously, rotating his hips as Bressie lost his rhythm completely with his orgasm. Two more tugs and Niall was moaning Bressie's name and shooting over his fist.

Bressie gently rolled his hips through Niall's release before lifting him off his spent dick and setting him on the floor, leaning on the wall on his forearm in front of Niall. He pressed his hot cheek to Niall's flushed one and caught his breath, panting against Niall's ear. Niall put his clean hand on Bressie's hip, rubbing small circles into his hipbone.

The swinging door flew open and light flooded the cramped space all at once. Bressie instinctively covered Niall's body with his own, even though they were equally indecent.

"Oh God, sorry," their bartender covered his eyes quickly. "It's just, there's a fight on the floor and we need you, Brez."

Bressie pulled his pants and trousers up while he smirked down at a sweaty, glassy-eyed Niall. "Yeah, coming."

"Okay, then." The poor boy rushed out back to his post.

"My first pub troid to break up," Bressie beamed.

Niall kissed him through his smile. "Go get 'em, big boy."

Bressie kissed his temple before reaching down and giving his ass a squeeze and then running off to do his job. Niall reached down and redressed himself, relishing in the dull pain in his ass and getting his cum on his jeans. He wiped his hand clean and pushed his hair back from his face before going out to the front to see Bressie dragging a tall, built man to the door.

Niall felt his dick twitch at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
